Not Your Ordinary Sibling love
by Hell Queen Ikuna
Summary: When Yuu and Miki confess there love there parents forbidd it! A bizarre twist on the ending of marmalade boy. What if... Just read it it's good and well good...
1. My love is my half brother?

A pointless A/n- Yawn....I'm kinda sleepy... Besides that everything just fine..uh bye now..  
  
Yuu and Miki stood in front of there family. Silence had filled the room after there outburst. Miki and Yuu had just admitted there love for one another. Chiakyo (Yuu's mother) glances away and the others stare at the them startled and shocked. " Aren't you going to say anything!" Miki yells her eyes starting to fill with tears.. "Tell us how you feel! Are you ashamed?!" Miki begans to cry in her hands. A small portion of her had wanted to find out that everything had just been a big misunderstanding. That she and her love weren't siblings. The silence seemed to speak for itself. All hope vanished from Miki and even Yuu.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jin spoke at last. He clinches his fist. "I would have never known that keeping this a secret would cause such...a mess. I truly am sorry."  
  
" Are you sure your up to this.. It's beyond reasonable. Why? I should have told you why when I said you shouldn't fall for Yuu. I couldn't see you two as lovers. It never even entered my mind" Rumi stares at the floor her blank eyes hidden by her bangs.  
  
" Yuu. My darling. I.. I'm sorry." Chiakyo holds a hand toward him. Yuu moves his head out of her reach, she instantly pulls back her hand silently.  
  
Another awkward silence fills the room. The only thing heard was the soft murmurs and weeps from Miki as she cries into her hands leaning on Yuu. "So you knew all this time.. You kept it a secret from us. And even though you know you still insist on marring your.. Your own sister!" Youji crosses his arms as his eyes drill into Yuu. " You should have told me. I am your father!"  
  
" You are not my father!" Yuu yells. Surprised everyone even Miki jumps back.  
  
Youji raises his hand and slaps Yuu across the face. Yuu turns to Youji shocked. Everyone gasps as Yuu falls back not knowing what to do everyone stands still." Maybe not in blood, but I raised you, fed you, took care of you, and loved you. Isn't that enough? Yes, I knew you aren't my true son. You are not of my flesh but of Jin's but did that matter? No It's more than blood"  
  
" If blood doesn't matter why should it matter if me and Miki have the same father! It's not our fault, we didn't know! WE can't help it!... We want your blessings but it won't stop us from loving each other" Yuu spoke his head down to his father as he shook in anger and slightly bit frustrated that they didn't understand.  
  
"...no. No, it's wrong. It will never work. You will never be happy. Please leave. " Everyone looks up in shock. Miki stops crying and looks up at her mother . Rumi doesn't return a glance to anyone.  
  
" Rumi" Chiakyo places a hand on Rumi shoulder. " Are you sure it's best to not look at there view. We didn't tell them and they fell in love. It's out fault not.."  
  
" I understand. We'll leave now. I wished it could be another way. Yuu?" Miki glances up at him he seemed more shocked than her at her mothers response. She walked to the door with Yuu walking slowly behind." Good-bye mother" The door shut as they left. The four adults looked around the dining room. Rumi and Youji on one side and Jin and Chiakyo on another.  
  
( After note~ Couple's are together they didn't switch partner .I don't know what to do now. I have writers block! ) 


	2. Forbidden love is sweet n sour

Forbidden love is the Sweetest  
But it's also the most Sour  
A/n~ I have it all planned now. lol. No more wirters block for me....And don't tell me the story is gross..I already know it has a sick feeling at the moment..but wait and you'll like it in the end...but if you don't well I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON"T! Lol just kidding  
  
"What are we going to do?" Miki sobs for the millionth time as she sat at the edge of a bed. They had rented a room to stay at till they knew where to go.  
  
Yuu laughs and walks in front of the bed that Miki was sitting on. He bends down and places his right on the bed beside her. " We planed for the worse remember and that's what we got. So where going to elope, baaaby." He grinned and placed his head close to hers.  
  
She jerks back instantly. " How can you joke about that. If we.. If we elope than what? Are we going to live off part time jobs or something. And are you sure that it's right us being.. I mean you are my brother."  
  
Yuu stands up and paces slowly." So your telling me we give up, now! I tried that. We tried it. It won't work Miki. I love you too damn much. Besides we could still get married, to them were not blood related. They don't know. So what we can't have children. Maybe I'll always feel guilty for loven my own sister. But for something that feels so damn good...It just can't be all wrong....Miki do you feel this way? Do you feel this way at all?"  
  
Yuu stops in front of Miki and kneels down on one leg. Miki has her face toward the ground. He gently pulls up her face to see new tears run down her cheeks. " Do you?" Then he realizes he was making her cry. He felt for guilty for yelling and stood up. "I.. I'm sorry" He grabbed the coat behind her and she flinched. Putting on the coat he stood and went toward the door.  
  
His hand was on he door knob when he saw Miki standing behind him. " Don't go. Don't leave me." He turned confused.  
  
"Huh. I would never leave you, you silly gi-"  
  
Miki hugs Yuu around the neck and kisses him. Surprised he walks backwards and falls down. His head hits the light switch and the lights go out. He falls down in the corner of the room sitting up barely. His head throbs but he holds his hand back from instantly rubbing his head and ignores the pain. He strains his eyes to make sure Miki is all right. She had fallen on top of him but her hands were now lifting herself up above him. " Please don't leave me ever again." He looks up to see her face straight in front of his. She leans forward and kisses him. They kiss passionately and soon he pushes her closer to him in the small corner. After a few minutes later Yuu looks at her uncertainly wondering how far this will go. He looks at her in the dark rooms. She was blushing brighter than he had ever saw her.  
  
He smiled, pushed her down below him and undid a single button of her shirt. She stared up at him surprised for a second and then smiled lightly giving her okay. Seeing that she was so nervous he stopped and leaned over and kissed her neck.  
  
After a few minutes or two he began to undo her last button on her shirt and he opened it exposing her white bra. He lowered his head down to her chest kissing every where that was shown. He stopped and began to kiss her lips once again while his right hand cupped her chest. ( Blush! Why am I writing this!?I can't take it. Deep red. Faint hits head on chair and dies. lol)  
  
After a few minutes Yuu stops suddenly and he pulls his hand out from under her bra." Yuu?" He flashes her his fake smile. Too dark too notice she sits up and kisses him briefly. Her right hand flows down his body suggestively to his thigh. He jumps slightly at her touch she stops but doesn't pull back. " Oh Yuu. I love you.." She leans in and kisses him deeply on the lips showing how much she means it.  
  
Yuu grabs her shoulder but instead of holding her he pushes Miki away."Yuu?"  
  
He tilts his head down so she can't see his face. " I love you, too Miki. I really do."  
  
She stares at him confused. Knowing there had to be more she sucks in her breath. " I.. I can't do this. I CAN'T MAKE LOVE TO YOU! " He yells it but doesn't meet her eye." I just can't." He pounds the door next to him with his fist. He stands up without looking at her and opens the door and walks halfway out and pauses before stepping out and letting the door close behind him.  
  
Stunned Miki sits on the floor staring at the door. "Why? Tell me why Yuu!" She yelled at the door before collapsing onto her hands and staring into space. Why did you leave me. What did I do. These thoughts echoed through her brain. A few minutes later she was sitting in front of the TV her head against the mattress as she sat cross legged on the floor staring blankly at the TV. If you had asked her what she was watching she would have probably have turned and gave you a blank stare that would have scared the life out of you. ( No Miki become a zombie and it's all my fault!! A unknown voice yells. It is your fault! Hey don't blame me blame Yuu) 


End file.
